For example, a navigation device installed in a vehicle (car navigation device) searches a route to a facility set by a driver as a destination on the basis of positioning information which is received from a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite and a database of map information and facility information which is stored in a storage medium such as a HDD, a DVD or the like, and shows on a display a found route.
To set the destination, the driver selects one search category from a selection menu of a plurality of search categories (address, facility name, phone number, facility genre and the like) listed on the display and searches the database by using a character string as a search key for the selected search category (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).